The present invention relates to display apparatus and more particularly to a display surface having an array of contiguous elements which are movable to present a surface of a contrasting appearance to the background appearance of the display surface thereby to display information.
Display apparatus is known which has an array of lights. The lights can be illuminated in any desired pattern to portray any given information. This apparatus however, is expensive to operate due to the fact that power is consumed and memory devices are used, (i.e. semiconductors, magnets, relays or ionization thresholds) to maintain the display of information and has the disadvantage that in bright sunlight the information may not be clearly seen. It was to avoid these disadvantages that displays having arrays of movable elements were proposed. However, many of the proposals were of limited application or complicated in operation and/or construction.